Dragon Ball Xenoverse
by Pokeman2227
Summary: A Sayian baby boy was found by the Mighty Goku that boy was later named Son LeAndre follow this boy as he possibly destroy Time itself or save it and wacth as he fight many enemy possibly stronger than Goku.


**Me: Hey Guys Pokeman here to bring you one of my three story I'll be adding to myself. LeAndre: Pokeman nobody cares about you only about me the Main Protagonist in this story so like and favorite for more. Me: Hurtful any ways some jokes are taking from Team Four Star and some by myself but a further ado The following is a fan fiction Dragon ball, Dragon ball z, Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by FUNimation, Toeianimation, FujiTV and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release. -**

 _Dragon Ball Xenoverse Chapter 1-A way to the Past LeAndre vs. Time Lord_

As a Saiyan Baby boy cried for its parents only one heard his cries Goku the strongest person on earth. For the next 17 years the boy trained under Goku learning his Many Techniques. As he trained with him he achieved many friends but most importantly a girl named Sabrina who was dear to him even though her father Goten doesn't know of their relationship. This boy then passed the Time patroller test and got his own time machine from their leader and close friend Trunks Briefs. But as months past the boy got aggravated and disband from the time patrol and became a rouge were he starts his search for the person who killed his parents but what other challenges await LeAndre on this Adventure. "Good morning Giru any message while I was asleep?" LeAndre asked his roundish robot companion as he awoke from his slumber. "Giru Giru message from Goku of Time Period 761 Giru Giru."Giru said as his red sensor blinked as he spoke "What's the problem is it kick Raditz ass day already!" LeAndre said as he put on his white Gi that looks similar to Goku's Gi."Giru Giru No that was canceled since we broke Time Rule 347."Giru replied "Don't remind me I'll get headache from Trunk's lecture just play the message." LeAndre said as he comb his head so it looks like Goku's hairdo "Giru Giru playing feedback; LeAndre we have a problem usually Raditz would be easy to take down but he as a stronger increase in his ki not only that there are one two three four,,, a lot of robots looking for you and they won't attack either me or Piccolo so can u come and take care of this while Me and Piccolo take care of Raditz while you take care of the Robots" end of Playback Giru Giru "Ok Giru get ready to put us into the Age 761." LeAndre said as He sat down in his seat of his Time Machine Ship. Age-761 "Giru put ship on Stealth Mode I'll be back "A LOT" of robots cant defeat me." LeAndre said mocking Goku. As a flew off with a scouter on his right eye as he landed in front of where Goku were fighting Raditz to find only the ten robots waiting for him."Ok you robots. Who is your leader?" LeAndre asked as he floated above them. "LEANDRE CONFIRED ELIMANATE TARGET." "That didn't answer my" LeAndre said before one of the robots arms grabbed him. "Fine I'll make you talk" LeAndre said as he grabbed on the robots arm and spun him around in circles before throwing that one into the five of them destroying them in the process "KAMAHAMAHA!" LeAndre yelled as a blue medium size energy wave can out of his hands when both of his hands touch the bottom of each other and this wave destroyed 4 of them leaving one left "Ok let's try this" LeAndre said as he teleport in front of the last robot and punched a hole in its chest "Giru hack into the main frame and see who wants me dead" LeAndre talked to Giru through his scouter but all of a sudden his scouter was destroyed. "What the hell." LeAndre said as he held the right side of his face."Why ask him when he's standing right in front of you" The mysterious man said in his Black cloak as he laughed mischievously. "Who the Hell are you and why do you want me dead."LeAndre said "Oh that for later plot events but I can tell you this my name is a mystery so you may call me Time Lord."Time Lord said "No matter I'll send you to another dimension!"LeAndre yelled as he charge at Time Lord and threw a barrage of punches and kicks and tried to punch him in the stomach but Time Lord grabbed his arm and threw him in the air "NOW KAMAHAMAHA!" as he fired the same attack at Time Lord from above "humph Double Galick GUN" Time lord said as he fired a purple beam from both his left and right hand toward LeAndre and desecrated LeAndre's Kamahamaha "Aw crap basket" LeAndre said as he was very injured by the attack and his white Gi shirt ripped as he fell to the ground. "Also before you die weakling tell the next person you meet like a bitch." Time lord said as he fired a Death beam threw LeAndre's Heart killing him instantly. - Me: Damn LeAndre you got your ass kicked. LeAndre… Me: Oh god he really is dead ah favorite this one for more when the first season is done it's time for Megaman Net Warriors but who's the protagonist and his NetNavi that's for later after the ending of Season 1 of Dragon ball Xenoverse.


End file.
